


My Safe Place

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Safe Place

John can remember a time when Katie barely talked and much less was expressive about what exactly she wanted or needed from him when it came to love-making, he can remember the first time she cried and he held her, he can remember the first time she openly asked him to make love to her, he knows now that no matter what she will tell him what she needs, be it love-making, or simply just someone to hold her tight. By now Katie was able to clearly tell him what she wanted and, as he waited for her tonight, he expected to be surprised all over again, just as he had been almost constantly for the past eighteen years. 

Katie had been silent when she came in, scouting for the kids before she spoke, softly, her voice shaky and her words shy but honest. He had smiled, moving to wrap her in his arms, kissing her softly and leading her to bed. Once there he took the time to undress himself first, sensing that Katie was a little nervous, and then slowly undressing her, his lips and hands covering every inch of her skin even as he settled her back on the bed. From there, love-making had been simple and easy, John was able to kiss, caress, tease and sooth Katie's breasts, her hand once again tangling into his hair as he moved slowly south, his fingers lightly teasing at her before his lips closed around her clit, his finger slipping inside her to set a pace. He only rose once he was sure that Katie was ready for a second round, his smile soft as he slipped inside her, his lips covering her own although not smothering her cries of pleasure, each tiny exhalation and noise rewarded with another kiss, his pace driving her to a second and third climax. Once he was sure she was finished for the night he had settled beside her, letting her curl closer and kissing her tenderly. 

"My darling."

"My Safe Space."


End file.
